Kids Will Be Kids
by Abbie Brown
Summary: Just random one-shots on the team over random bonding stuff. Will mostly be set between Season 1 and time gap. A little bit of Season 2. Rated for a little bit mature themes. Low T - "I knew it!" he exclaimed. He looked to the rest of the team. "Tim has dimples! They're so cute!"
1. Archers

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know! I should be working on YJiC. But this stupid plot bunny won't leave me alone! This is based off of the things that me and my friends, do, think, say, etc. So yeah. Batgirl and Gar and Tim are the only ones that'll really be in it (except maybe W.G. and Blue Beetle as a couple because it just be cute**

**I don't own YJ!**

**Enjoy!**

Archers

Wally and Dick were at a 711 eating (or drinking?) slushies. Dick had a blue slushie and Wally had a green one.

"Hey Wally?" Dick asked taking a break from sipping his slushie.

"Yeah?" Wally asked, stopping as well.

"Have you ever noticed that your favorite slushie color is **green**?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know. I know. Everyone knows that you have certain thing for our archer."

"Roy? I don't have any feelings like that for _Roy_!"

The smirk that was on Dick's face instantly vanished as he face-palmed.

"Please tell me you were joking."

"Oh God! Please tell me Roy is not asking you to tell me that he has _feelings_ like that for me!"

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "And the people at Stanford _want_ to give you a scholarship?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering..."

**Just a random one-shot I came up with. I'll probably update little tiny one-shots everyday. I have a couple outlined that just need to be typed up. Also, I only have wordpad until I convince my parents to get me Officword so- BARE WITH ME PEOPLES!**

**So obviously, it was supposed to be that Dick was implying that GREEN is Artemis' costume color and that he's trying to woo her with his choice of color. But, Wally obviously did not understand and his dirty little mind went to work. *shakes head disappointingly* I know some babies are dropped. But, Wally, I think you were thrown into a wall.**

**R&R!**


	2. Time Machine

**I'm back! Thanks yous fors alls thes reviews! Ifs yours wonderings why I'ms typings likes this it's funs! Trys its! Its makes yous sounds stupids! (I don't like the word "retard" it's just mean to call someone that)**

**So yeah, I'm upset with , they keep taking peoples' stuff off of f.f. To be quite honest with you I find it mean, shallow, and just plain low.**

**Anyway. TIME MACHINES! I love Bart. Does anyone else find him completely adorable? You know what? BART THIS IS FOR YOU!**

Time Machine

Bart Allen had just time-traveled forty years into the past. He had met his Grandma, Grandpa, his first cousin once removed, and sorta his dad and aunt. Now, he and Tim were about to do something hilarious. They were going to prank some people.

Since Tim thought it fit, they were going to do something that was just plain weird.

They were going to ask what year it was.

So now Bart and Tim were outside of 7-11, about to pull off the best prank in the un-recorded history of pranks.

"You ready, Bart?"

"I was born in the future ready."

Tim and Bart walked in on the most comic-con outfit you could find. Red and Blue body suits, space helmets, the whole thing.

"Sir, do you know what year it is?" Bart asked the nerdy looking cashier.

The guy looked at him funny. "Uh... 2016?" he said.

Bart pulled off the most 'OMIFREAKENGOD' look ever and turned to Tim.

"TIM! IT WORKED!" Bart said hi-fiving Tim. "We! Did it! We traveled back in time a whole 1000 years!"

The cashier looked at them funny, laughed, and hid under the table.

"You ready to hit the next store?" Tim asked Bart once they had left the 7-11.

"DUH! That prank we pulled back there? Totally CRASH!"

"Okay. That's uh. That's gr- totally crash. I uh- guess."

Bart rolled his eyes at Tim's stupidity. "Psh! Geezer."

Tim just stood there as Bart kept walking.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

**Yeah I know it's been awhile but I was grounded in my defense!**

**It was TORTURE! No computer! *faints dramaticly***

**But, I'm back! Expect the next one up tomorrw. THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! *mischevious voice* Then I will rule it and everyone will be forced to do my homework! MWHAHAHHAHAHA- O_O You heard nothing. *runs away***

**R&RR&RR&RR&RR&**


	3. Chair Squeeks

**I got this idea when I was watching Spongebob with a friend. Tell me if you know what episode this idea is from!**

**I own nothing!**

Chair Squeeks

Wally sat over his essay. He had to write about what he was going to do over summer-break. What was he going to write?_ Oh you know; just go on some missions with Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and other big superheros. Oh! And did I forget to mention? The missions are mainly assigned by the God D*** Batman! So yeah. Pretty normal if I do say so myself. _Yeah- no. That would not work out well at all.

Sighing, Wally scooted back on the chair he was sitting on in the library of Mt. Justice.

_SQUEEK!_

Wally listened to the sound as he scooted foward this time.

_SQUEEK!_

He grinned, as he did it again.

_SQUEEK!_

Wally used his super-speed to make the seat go faster.

_SQUEEK!SQUEEK!SQUEEK!SQUEE-_

"OW! What the-? Artemis? What the h-e- double hockey stick was that for?"

The Wall-man now had a red mark on the back of his head that looked like a shoe.

"SHUT THE #$% UP G%# D*^%!" Artemis then started cursing in Veitnamese as she left the room to continue her work some where else.

"BABE! I'm sorry! Come back!"

**Yeah, this was just really random.**

**So yeah.**

**R&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&RR&R**


	4. Villain's names

**This is just a random thought that's been in my head for a while. I have a bunch of random stuff in my head. I should probably see a therapist about that...**

**This will be a couple of chapters long.**

* * *

Villains Names

_Robin's Encounter_

Gotham City

Robin stood outside of Gotham Bank. A new villain had decided to try and rob it by himself. So far the villain, who's name so far was unknown, had hostages and about 30 million in cash.

He jumped through the window; Batman following suit.

Inside, they saw the scene. There was a family with a father, mother, and a little boy about the age of five, all huddling in the corner.

Robin looked at Batman, the latter mouthed "Go"

Robin stayed in the shadows as he snuck over to where the family was.

Their expressions brightened as the saw the teen come out of the shadows. Robin put a finger on his lips. They dipped their heads in understanding.

He grabbed the boy by the hand as they headed out through the shadows. After about a minute of sneaking around he handed the family off to Com. Gordon, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Batman's in there going after the guy. These people were the only ones in the building. I'm going back in. We'll signal you when we catch him."

Gordon nodded as he gave orders to his men, who had the Bank surrounded.

Robin rushed back inside the building, where he saw Batman and the villain, who was tied up.

It took all of Robin's strength not to laugh.

The guy was probably in his mid-forties, had a really bad acne problem, bald head, and was extremely fat. The best part was that the man was dressed in a cashier's outfit and had a name tag that said "Hi my name is Melvin the Casheer! How may I help you today?"

Robin couldn't take it any more, he burst out laughing. Even Batman cracked a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're villian name is the _Casheer?_ Oh god this is too funny, I've gotta send this to KF!"

He quickly pulled out his iPhone and snapped a picture of the villain, who was trying (and failing) to look as venomous as possible.

Kid Flash texted back a minute later with _His name is the Casheer?_

Robin quickly texted back to Wally, by saying _Yes, his name is the Casheer. Melvin the Casheer._

Afterwards, once they had handed the criminal over to the GCPD, Robin and Batman went home.

Back at Wayne Manor

Robin, now in his civilian clothes, stopped for a moment.

"Hey Bruce?" Dick asked. Bruce turned around.

"Yes Dick." Bruce questioned.

"Did you notice that he spelled 'Cashier' wrong?"

* * *

**Hehehehehe. I just love it when villians try to be all 'Rawr! I'm a villian! Fear me!' and then it back fires like that.**

**But, uh, yeah. Pm me or something if you want something to appear in this fic. This little joke right here will be frequent so yeah.**

**Just remember to:**

**R&R!**


	5. Health Class Cramps

**OMG! I know it's been like forever since I've updated! But I had some depressing things going on in my life... But after months (and by months I mean **_**years**_**) my sister (who will be using it more for shows and practice) to lease... A HORSE! That and I got really good scores on my finals (like 99/100 on my worst subject). But anyway I'm GETTING A HORSE (for three days out of the week)! So because of that I decided to update this real quick, so please excuse any spelling mistakes.**

**This is actually what happened during one (or a few ;D) of my health classes. And let me tell you; the boys were FREAKING OUT!**

**Okay enough of this ranting! ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED! TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own only own nothing... because apparently until I'm old enough to own anything... I don't even own a penny...**

Health Class Cramps

Barbara was not having a good day at all. She had woken up to blood stained shorts. Grumbling, she had made her way out of bed and had changed into something non-white.

Now, Barbara was at school, dreading the health class that was to come.

About two minutes before class started, the horrifying woman cramps had started.

It felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. Her breath hitched for a moment, but she quickly regained control (thanks to her epic skills as Batgirl) of her breathing.

Dick saw her and nudged her a bit fom the seat next to hers'.

"Babs you okay?"

"Just _peachy_," Barbara said through gritted teeth.

Dick clearly noticed that this was a sign that if you didn't bug off you would end up with a broken nose.

"Okay," he quickly responded.

The health teacher, Mr. Raelt, stepped into the classroom.

"Hello class..." he said in that slow voice that most of the teachers had. "Today... we will be learning about... the Menstrual Cycle"

About half way into the lesson Barbara was gripping her stomache in pain.

"So," the health teacher continued. "The main symptoms you'll notice when a woman has her period, is that she will expereince mood swings,"

Dick's eyes locked on Barbara as she Bat-Glared the teacher.

"As well as stomache cramps."

Barbara now had her head on the table and was gripping her stomache violently.

Dick was by far scared out of his boyish mind.

"So boys do you know what you do when this occurs?"

The teacher locked eyes with Dick as if he was giving him advice.

"Get the hell out of there."

**And that is exactly what my health teacher said!**

**So yeah, please excuse any spelling mistakes that I have made. As I said before I wrote this up in like an hour.**

**So remember:**

**DONOT ANGER A WOMAN WHEN SHE HAS HER PERIOD!**

**Also, I may make this into it's own seperate story series thing so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Until next time:**

**R&R!**


	6. Dimples

***looks at clock* Is that the time? Whoops! Sorry! I could probably stay here for about an hour listing all the reasons why I haven't updated (you probably would be reading it for awhile, there are quite a lot), but I won't you with it (unless you want me to). I got this idea from this head-cannon **_**291. Tim has dimples, but they only show when he laughs. No one noticed until one night while the Team was snacking in the kitchen and Jaime made a joke. Tim laughed and suddenly Bart was grabbing his face and pointed out the dimples. The Team tries to make Tim laugh whenever they can now by telling the worst jokes. Bart likes to try and tickle Tim.**_

**I thought this was too funny. I also do this with my friend, Emily, because she has the cutest damn dimples in the ENITIRE WORLD. No joke. So her sister and I always try to make her laugh.**

**But anyway, yeah.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

Dimples

"-and then I said 'That's not what _he _said last night'!" Bart exclaimed, pounding his hand on the table laughing.

The rest of the team, who were sitting in the living room, imeadiately burst out laughing.

Bart gazed followed through to the rest of the room. His eyes fell on Tim. He was laughing really hard, maybe even more than the rest of them. He glanced to the rest of the ro- hold up. What was that?

Bart stood up and used his "super-speed" **(heheh if you know what I mean ;)** to move across the room. He looked at Tim and grabbed his cheeks, pulling them uncomfortably.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. He looked to the rest of the team. "Tim has dimples! They're so cute!"

The rest of the team (which consisted of M'gann, Dick, Barbara, Wally [who was handling the death of Artemis suspiciously well], Gar, Connor, Wonder Girl, Jaime, Karen, and Mal) stood up and went over to where they stood.

"Where I don't-"

"-I didn't notice before-"

"-I always sensed there was some deep secret that he didn't want us to know a-"

"Watch!" Bart tickled Tim, who in turn started laughing. "See?!" he pointed to the small holes in his face.

"Oh my gods that's so-"

"Tim why didn't you tell Dick and I about thi-"

"AWE!"

Tim imeadiately stood up and reaced out of the room horrified.

_ One year later..._

Bart stood outside of the time-machine that would teleport him home. He looked at the team. Remembering all the things that would be different. He wouldn't be going to ever be able to walk with Barbara again, see Tim- hold up.

"Well guys it's been great getting to know you. I'll miss you guys a lot... But before I go I just have to do this one thing r_eal quick_."

Before anyone could do anything he had raced across the room, pulled out his camera, tickled Tim, and took a picture of his dimples.

"Okay bye guys!" he ran into the time machine before anyone could say anything else (or before Tm could strangle him) and was gone in a flash. **(pun intended)**

Everyone stood there, mouths agape, at Tim, who had a face as red as Wally's hair.

Five seconds later everyone was on the floor laughing (except for Batman who was trying to conceal his grin). Everyone but Tim who was, yet again, running to his room horrified.

**Eh. I'm not the mos proud of it,but what ever.**

**So PM me or my friend "me and him vs the world" (you'd probably have more luck with her) if you have any ideas you want to tell me about. Oh and if you're looking for funny videos to watch, put in Obama singing I'm Sexy and I know it" it's really funny. There are like six or seven of those kind of videos. They're REALLY FUNNY!**

**So yeah review for me. I'm going through a lot of teen-aged drama and I had to watch four little boys yesterday... One of them peed on me. DX IT WAS DISGUSTING!**


End file.
